


A fathers dying words

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: This is my thoughts on what Jacob was thinking when it came to Sam and love. His last words is a reflection of his thoughts aboard the Prometheus and upon his death bed.Thank you JackGywer for the cover art and thanks to redneckduckling for the proofing! Love you girls!





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)

A fathers dying words  
He watched her, listened to her and tried to understand her. But no matter what she said – his point remained the same…in order for her to have the love with someone that he and her mother shared, she was going to have to admit that she loved the man who had stolen her heart. Sadly, he knew that would be almost impossible for her to do. Sadly, this was one time he wished she wasn’t so much like him, such a stickler for the rules.  
He understood her more than she understood herself. They were so much alike, so much that they could barely stay in the same room together for longer than a few hours. But knowing her the way he did he also knew what she truly wanted, what her heart really desired. He had tried to tell her one time that she wasn’t happy – that she was just content. All alone in the world and ignoring the one thing that could make her want to live life. She had misunderstood him and thought that he meant for her to let go of the one thing that deep in her heart she knew she loved but he wanted her to let go of the doubt that she could ever find love without finding it ending in loneliness and despair.  
Once more, upon his death bed he told her again. He tried to tell her that it was time. Time for her to quit allowing other things to come before her happiness. That ribbons and medals would fade, the career would end and she would be left with nothing but regrets. He made it plain that she should let nothing stand in the way of her happiness. No rules, no regulations, nothing.  
He saw her eyes, saw the tears shining in them, saw her look up into the observation window and glance at the one thing that could give her one chance of true happiness. He looked up and saw the man that had just held his daughter while she cried and he wanted to bad for them to let go of everything else and experience the love that he had experienced.  
With his heart pounding out its last rhythm – he prayed she would take heed to a father’s dying words.


End file.
